Cloak And Dagger
by Rampage Eve
Summary: Zidane returns after his 2 year disappearance. Dagger is hoping to finally settle down with Zidane and live happily ever after. But Zidane hides his feelings from her due to his fears. So what happens when she turns to a member of Tantalus for comfort?
1. Chapter 1

Note from Eve: Hey guys this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was 2:00 am and all of Alexandria castle was sound asleep. Dagger awoke from a bad dream, Zidane never returning. But as she pondered the events that took place this afternoon she couldn't help but to smile.

Zidane had indeed come back to her. She remembered the long awaited embrace that they shared and all of Alexandria cheering for them. It was perhaps the happiest moment of her life.

Dagger climbed out of bed, placed on her white fluffy robe along with her slippers and made her way to the room Zidane was staying in.

Just before opening the door, she let down her brown silky hair which flowed down her back. She then let herself into the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Dagger stood there smiling at her beloved. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep_. She thought.

She made her way over to the bed and sat beside him stroking his hair while looking down at him. Then, she kissed his forehead.

"Zidane…" Dagger said in a soft whisper. He didn't respond.

"Zidane…" She said a bit louder.

"Hmm..?" Zidane slowly opened his eyes to see Daggers angelic figure sitting next to him.

"Dagger? What are you doing in my room? You should be sleeping..Oh I see." A wide grin then spread across his face. "You came for some lovin'."

She smiled at him and giggled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep; can I stay here with you?" Dagger looked into Zidane's crystal blue eyes.

Zidane smirked. "Okay, you can stay here for the night."

Dagger smiled sweetly and climbed into the bed next to him. _He is so warm and smells so good too_. Dagger thought.

They both lay there in each others embrace and after awhile fell fast asleep.

Dagger and Zidane awoke in the morning due to the commotion outside of the bedroom door.

"Oh no! The Queen was kidnapped! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Captain Steiner, Please be quiet. Shouting up and down the castle isn't going to help. So shut up."

Steiner blushed. "My apologies, General Beatrix."

"Don't apologize; just don't let it happen again."

Dagger giggled at the conversation that was going on outside. Zidane just shook his head and smirked.

"What do we do Beatrix?" Steiner asked.

"I'm sure the Queen is around here somewhere. She isn't a child anymore Steiner. She is the Queen. She probably went for a walk with Zidane."

Steiner frowned. "I miss her being a princess..."

Beatrix smiled at Steiner and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I know…I do sometimes as well. Now, Get back to work!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Steiner saluted Beatrix and left.

Dagger looked at Zidane and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you so much Zidane…"

Zidane looked into her eyes and then down at the ground. Zidane loved Dagger more than anything in the world but he just couldn't tell her. He was afraid to settle down with her. He is afraid he would hurt her and also… Being a king? That is just ludicrous. He could never think of himself being a king. It scared him. He missed being with Tantalus traveling the world performing plays and being a thief. That is his life… That's who he is.

"Zidane… Say something please." She had a worried look on her face.

He looked up at her.

"Dagger…" He took a deep breath and looked away once again.

"What is it, Zidane?" She looked at him confused and began stroking his cheek with her hand.

"I'm sorry…I just don't feel the same way that you do. I don't feel the same anymore."

Dagger removed her hand from Zidane's cheek. Her eyes began to water and her face turned somewhat pale.

Zidane got up off the bed and began to back away slowly towards the door.

"So that's it huh!?! You come all the way back to Alexandria just to tell me you no longer have feelings for me!? All of a sudden you don't love me!? What kind of crap is that Zidane!?"

"Dagger..Please, lets just talk about this without yelling."

"Dagger please!? Don't give me that sensitive tone of yours Zidane! You just told me you don't love me!"

Dagger was now breathing heavily due to the rage she had built up inside.

With that she tackled Zidane onto the bed & began to pound on his chest angrily.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Steiner heard all the ruckus and ran up to the room that Dagger was in.

"Your Highness? Is everything okay in there?"

"Not now Steiner! I'm having a conversation with Zidane!"

"I apologize my Queen."

He then left silently.

Zidane then grabbed both of her fists in one hand & sat up, holding onto her so she would stop hitting him. She squirmed to get out of his grasp but of course he was too strong for her. He began to whisper in her ear & she immediately calmed down listening to his soft voice in her ear. She closed her eyes as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Dagger…I should not have come back."

With that he exited the room not looking back.

She then ran to Zidane wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I know you don't mean what you say…" She began to sob in his arms.

This tore Zidane up inside. He didn't want to see her cry…He just wanted to hold her forever and kiss her tears away. But he was afraid to get too close to her. He removed himself from Dagger's embrace and backed away from her.

"I, I have to go." He left it at that and walked out of the bedroom.

Dagger chased him down the hallway.

"Zidane! Please, don't leave me!"

She followed him through the whole castle. But he didn't stop…He was afraid that if he would stop he would give in…

By this time, everyone in the castle had turned their attention to the two lovers. They all just watched in silence.

Zidane reached the castle doors and Dagger was still yelling for him not to go.

"Zidane, please! You don't realize how much I love you! I need you…Don't go..."

He then opened the doors and walked out of the castle without looking back.

Dagger fell to her knees, broken and confused.

* * *

Note from Eve: If you thought this chapter was short, I assure you the others will be longer, I was just trying to get a feel for things. I'm slowly coming up with an insane plot for this story, it will be a love triangle. Well, what did you think? Let me know please. & give some tips if you'd like, k thx!

And also, if theres any grammer mistakes, I apologize. I must have missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Eve: Okay guys. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school and Color Guard and Band and all the other stuff. I will try to update faster. K thx and enjoy.

P.S: Italics are Dagger's thoughts.

**

* * *

****That Night in Lindblum…**

Zidane had just arrived in the Theatre District and was now going to see his family- Tantalus. He slammed the door open making his big entrance as usual.

Cinna then looked up towards the door.

"Zidane! Your back? I thought you were going to stay with the Queen."

"Yeah..well..Let's not talk about it. I'm home now, so now we can hang out like old times."

Zidane smiled so nobody would suspect anything.

Blank then raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in Paradise I take it bro?"

"No, no..I just told Dagger I wanted some time to catch up on old times and visit everyone."

Of course Blank knew Zidane was lying. He can always when he was lying but he just let it go. Even though he would never admit it, He was glad to see Zidane again.

So the guys all hung out together again just like told times, Staying up all night playing poker and cracking jokes about each other.

**Alexandria Castle…**

Dagger stood out on her balcony gazing the night sky. Of course she had Zidane on her mind. She just couldn't understand why he rejected her. It didn't make sense. But she just couldn't help but to giggle at the thought that when they first met all he wanted was to hook up with her and now that he can have her he pushes her away.

She made her way back into the bedroom just as there was a knock at her door.

She jumped up startled.

"Zidane!?" she said exited.

"No your Highness. 'Tis I, Beatrix. I just wanted to see if you were okay. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may enter."

Beatrix opened the door slowly and closed it behind her.

She looked over at dagger sitting on the bed, her head low so that Beatrix couldn't see her face. She made her way to the bed and sat down beside her Queen.

Dagger then threw herself onto Beatrix and cried on her shoulder.

"Beatrix, I just don't get it! Why would he do this to me?"

"I don't know…But I think he'll come around. Maybe he was just overwhelmed with returning."

"I hope so...I really hope so."

Beatrix then tucked Dagger in and turned off the light before exiting the room.

"Goodnight my Queen."

"Goodnight."

Dagger then slipped into a deep sleep with thoughts and dreams of Zidane.

**That morning at the castle…**

Dagger woke up hoping that Zidane would be right there next to her, but of course he was not.

She sighed as she got out of bed and got dressed.

As she made her way down the hall to the dining hall she thought of something.

She gasped._ I got an idea! What if I went to visit Tantalus, I know he's there. Maybe he told them why he made this irrational decision. Yes, I will go talk to them. I just have to make sure Zidane isn't there when I go there…_

Dagger then ran down the steps into the dining hall.

Steiner looked up at her in wonder.

"Your highness? Is there a problem?"

"Oh no Steiner, It's just um, I have a busy day today. I will be going to Lindblum to speak with the Regent. Can you pack a lunch for me?"

"No problem my Queen, would you like to be accompanied?"

As he said that he got started on packing her lunch.

"No thank you, this is a private matter. I must go alone, I won't be gone for long so no need to worry."

"Oh, I see. Very well then."

They stood in silence for a minute or so while he finished packing her lunch.

"Here you go."

He handed the bag of lunch to Dagger.

"Thank you Steiner."

With that she ran to the private airship, Alexandros, which the Regent had built for her sometime last year.

"Ski? Are you here?" Dagger called out.

The young pilot came out of his room and greeted her.

"Oh, good day your highness. What may I do for you?"

"Can you take me to Lindblum?"

"Right away, climb aboard"

Ski reached out for Daggers hand to help her board the ship.

She took hold of his hand and he lifted her into the ship.

**Back in Lindblum…**

"Come on you guys, I wanna go play pool!" yelled Cinna.

"Okay chill bro." said Marcus.

"Yeah let's go. You sure you don't wanna go with us bro?" Zidane looked to Blank.

"Yeah, I'm gonna just stay here and chill."

"Okay, suit yourself."

The crew then left to the bar to play some pool.

**In the Airship…**

"My Queen, if I may ask. Why are you going into Lindblum today?" Ski asked.

"Oh, well. I need to speak with Zidane."

"I see. I'm very sorry about what he did to you."

Dagger looked up at Ski.

"Thank you for your concern Ski, but its okay."

Ski looked over at Dagger.

"No it isn't your highness. You're beautiful and Zidane is a fool for leaving you."

Dagger smiled at that thought.

"Well we're here your highness."

"Ski, just call me Dagger. Okay?"

She then kissed him on the cheek and climbed off the airship before he could say anything else.

Dagger then looked to the sky.

_I will get my answers Zidane, even if the answers aren't from you. I deserve to know._

Twenty minutes later Dagger was at the door of the Tantalus home.

She knocked softly and waited till someone came to the door.

After a few Seconds Blank opened the door a bit surprised to see the queen standing before him.

"Dagger? What brings you here?" He asked in curiosity.

"Hello Blank, May I come in and have a chat?"

Blank then moved to the side and let the queen in.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Try and predict what will happen next. I know, the suspense just kills. lol. 


End file.
